


Warmth & Intimacy

by soo



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Food for Thought (106)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth & Intimacy

Dyson looked down at Kenzi. She looked so fragile. Fragile wasn’t a word that he would normally associate with her. Vibrant. Sexy. Fearless.

A survivor.

She didn’t look much like a survivor at the moment. She looked so sickly and he could tell that it was only a matter of hours. The tea Trick had given her had boosted her strength but that was all that it had done. But even though she was clearly dying, she had taken the time to tell him some hard truths and he didn’t know what to make of that. Not many people thought of others while they were dying.

He gently wiped the blood off her face. She began to shiver and he looked around for more blankets to add to the stack that was already on her but didn’t see any. Kenzi’s request for him to wolf out to help warm her came back to him and he grinned. Then again not many people kept their sense of humor when they were dying either.

Her shivering turned more violent and he began to actually consider her request. Normally, he wouldn’t even think of it. It wasn’t something that he shared. And definitely not with a humans. But Kenzi was different.

He cared about Kenzi. Cared enough to let her see a side of him that was deeply personal. While he used the wolf to hunt, very rarely did anyone see the more intimate side of the wolf.

Dyson shook his head. Kenzi really didn’t have time for all this musing. He quickly shucked off his clothes and transformed. He jumped up on the sofa and curled around her. Immediately, her shivering stopped. He inhaled her scent and he entwined himself even more around her. Being with her like this just felt right.


End file.
